Encontrando a Yuss
by Nagi w
Summary: Lussuria va a comprar ropa a los principitos de Varia y en el camino de vuelta encuentra a alguien bastante especial


**Dislamer: ¿en serio sigue alguien pensando que Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de alguien que no puede escribir una historia larga seguida? Porque lo maximo que he echo a sido escribir un segundo capitulo para un one-shot de Harry Potter en ilusiones compartidas**

**Encontrando a Yussuria**

Lussuria, el asesino del sol de Varia, tenía celos. No le avergonzaba decirlo. Desde que algunos Varia habían empezado a tener hijos, a él se le había despertado el reloj biológico. Por eso le compraba todos los caprichos que querían a los principes de Varia, sobretodo ropa, pues según su criterio, ningún Varia aparte de él tenía ni pizca de estilo.

Iva pasando por un callejon oscuro, mas que nada porque empezaba a anochecer, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vió una silueta que temblaba en una esquina. Sin siquiera dudarlo, se acercó a la figura, pues en el peor de los casos, de que resultara ser un asesino no tenía nada que temer pues, para asesino, él. Sin embargo lo que vió le sorprendió sobremanera. Era un niño, como mucho tendría 6 años, y estaba sollozando lastimeramente. Estaba muy delgado como si no hubiera comido en dias, y toda su ropa estaba echa girones, con manchas de sangre que le teñian la ropa. Supuso que no toda la sangre sería suya, porque en ese caso estaría muerto.

Cuando el chico le vió, intentó retroceder, pero al estar empotrado contra la pared, solo pudo moverse de lado.

-Tranquilo~ pequeñin~ no te voy a hacer nada -intentaba inútilmente tranquilizarlo, pero a la vista estaba que no lo conseguia.

-¿Qui-quién es u-u-sted? -preguntó el niño, mas que asustado, tapandose los ojos con una mano- ¿qu-que quiere de mi?

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada -se sentó al lado del niño, pero este volvió a moverse para un lado al sentirlo cerca de él.- ¿Que te ha pasado pequeñin?

-U-unos señores vinieron a ver a papá. Me dijo que me quedara en la habitación, oí gritos en el despacho de papá. Esos señores estaban discutiendo con él. Entré a ver que pasaba y vi como le... le clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho -a estas alturas de la historia el niño estaba llorando- los señores vinieron a por mí pero el tio Jake me sacó de la casa. Me dijo que vendría a por mí, pero que antes tenía que ayudar a mi papá. Yo le seguí, y vi como mataban al tio y entonces salí corriendo. Me estoy escondiendo de ellos, porque llevan 5 dias buscandome para matarme. No se porque mataron a papá, era un buen tipo, siempre ha sido amable con todo el mundo. -el niño se tapaba la cara con las manos y lloraba de forma desoladora.

-No te preocupes, pequeñín. ¿Confias en mí?.

-No, señor, no confío en nadie. -ante estas palabras, el niño esperaba que el hombre pusiera mala cara, incluso que le golpease, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando el otro solo sonrió.

-Bien hecho. Pero te vas a venir conmigo. Ah una cosa, ¿porque te tapas tanto los ojos?

-Por-porque cuando miro a alguien a los ojos si quiero puedo controlar a la otra persona. Cuando estoy muy asustado o alerta me sale solo. Y no quiero controlarle a usted señor, porque parece buena persona.

-Valla, ¿en serio? -Luss sonrió- entonces prueba a ponerte esto, no veras nada, pero yo te guiaré -sacó unas gafas con los cristales completamente negros y se las tendió al niño.

-¿Porque tendría que confiar en usted?, es decir, ¿como puedo saber que no me tirará por una alcantarilla? ¿o que no me matará cuando este ciego?.

-Tendras que confiar en mi -dijo Luss sonriendo ampliamente. Pero de repente empezaron a oirse pasos, y una exclamación: ''allí está'' y luego los pasos eran mas rapidos.- Ahí vienen, por el ruido que hacen son dos -miró al niño- ¿confias en mi o no?

-No me queda de otra que confiar en usted, señor -dijo mientras se ponía las gafas y quedaba ciego al instante. Notó como aquel señor tan raro le cogia la mano y tiraba de él. Cuando el hombre le decia que parase él paraba, si le decía que se agachase se agachaba, en definitiva estuvo un buen rato obedeciendole hasta que perdieron de vista a esos hombres tan malos.

Él no lo sabía, pero acababan de llegar al jardin de una gran mansión. Oyó un ruido como de una verja que se abría y despues de un rato caminando, oyó el ruido de una puerta al parecer enorme abriendose. Cuando entraron a la mansión, el niño notó un ambiente calido muy reconfortante. Hacía dias que no sentía tanto calor, pues había tenido que dormir 5 dias en la calle, en pleno invierno. Poco despues de sentir aquel calor, se asustó mucho y le apretó la mano a aquel hombre extraño, pues acababa de oir un grito y alguien que hablaba gritando.

-VROIIII Lussuria ¿porque coño has traido a un crio?. Ya bastante tenemos con los demonios esos. -ante tanto griterío, el niño se pegó mas al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

-Oh, calla Squalo, ¿tienes que ser tan ruidoso?, le estas asustando. No pasa nada pequeño. -Lussuria miró mal a Squalo y, aunque no le vió por las gafas de sol, Squalo sabía como le miraba.

Sin siquiera hacer caso a lo que le decía Squalo, se encaminó con el niño de la mano hacia el despacho de Xanxus, tenía que hablar con él.

-S-señor -al parecer el niño volvía a estar asustado.- ¿Por qué a gritado ese hombre cuando me a visto? No parecía muy contento de que estuviera aquí.

-Tu no te preocupes por Squalo, pequeñín. Seguramente a tenido un mal día. Ademas el siempre grita mucho, no puede hablar sin gritar.

-¿Y donde vamos señor? -preguntó relajandose un poco.

-Oh tranquilo, vamos a ver a mi jefe, quiero hablar con el acerca de ti.

-¿A-acerca de mi señor? -preguntó tensandose de repente.

-Si, ya hemos llegado, no te preocupes, quedate aquí, si alguien te pregunta vienes con Lussuria ¿vale?.

-¿M-me va a dejar solo? y ¿quién es Lussuria, señor?.

-Yo llamame Lussuria y no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien -le dio un beso protector en la frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

Casi dos horas después, por fin salió de aquel despacho, y el niño al oirle se levantó del suelo. Sin embargo, tambien pudo distinguir otro par de pasos, lo que significaba que el señor Lussuria no venía solo.

-Asique tu eres ese niño del que este _kasuga_ me a hablado ¿verdad?

-Dis-disculpe, señor pero ¿qué significa _kasuga_? -no sabía porqué pero de repente se había asustado mucho, ese hombre le intimidaba con su sola presencia.

-Eso no importa niño -al parecer el hombre se estaba divirtiendo con la situación- Luss me a dicho que tienes un don especial, pero ha dicho que prefería que me lo contases tu. ¿Hablas con los animales o algo? porque la _famiglia_ ya tiene a un niño con ese poder.

-¿Ha-hablar con los animales? no... y-yo puedo controlar a las personas mirandolas a los ojos.

-¿Controlar a las personas? -preguntó incredulo y soltó una risotada que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo estremecer al niño.- quitate las gafas, a ver si consigues controlarme, enano.

-Pe-pero, señor, no me gusta usarlo porque cada persona tiene que controlar su propio cuerpo.

-Mira, enano -esta vez el niño se estremeció aun mas- si quieres quedarte aquí, tener una buena educación, comer todos los dias, no pasar frio y aprender a controlar al 100% tu poder, mas vale que me enseñes lo que puedes hacer.

-¿Que-quedarme a vivir aquí? -la cara del niño se había iluminado ante la mención de la oportunidad de tener un nuevo hogar. Por eso se quitó las gafas y al ver unos ojos rojos sangre tuvo contuvo la respiración. Se concentró pero no consiguió mucho. Quería que el hombre ese sonriese y lo maximo que hacían sus labios eran temblar. De repente se le antojó que, lo que realmente queria, era que ese hombre se alejase. Se concentró al máximo y logró que el hombre, con una expresión de sorpresa, retrocediese unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya veo lo que puedes hacer, enano -rapidamente el niño se volvió a poner las gafas que le cegaron. No vió que el hombre, esta vez sí, sonreía friamente.- Este niño nos será útil en el futuro, asique le dire al kasuga del tiburón que arregle todos los papeles. Presentaremos al niño en la reunión de mafias.

-M-me quedare... con ustedes-preguntó el niño intentando ocultar su emoción.

-Claro que si, pequeñin por cierto no me has dicho como te llamas

-No me acuerdo, señor, todos me llamaban Murasaki, que significa Violeta en japones.

-Ya veo... te gusta el nombre de...-se llevó la mano al mentón pensando un buen nombre para el niño- ¿Yussuria?

-Si, me gusta ese nombre, señor

-Oh no me llames señor, ahora soy tu papá adoptivo, puedes llamarme papá, aunque dudo que quieras, tambien puedes llamarme Luss.

El niño asintió. Despues le dieron comida, ropa y le llevaron a su habitación. En la reunión le presentaron, a petición del ahora Yuss, como un ciego, porque quería quedarse con las gafas por si acaso sus poderes se descontrolaban. Los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre los poderes del niño eran: Xanxus, Lussuria y Squalo de Varia y Tsuna de Vongola.

Poco despues de entrar en Varia, Squalo insistió ponerle un duro entrenamiento, en el que afinaría todos los sentidos del niño al extremo para que pudiera ser alguien digno de la élite de Varia, incluso sin poder ver. Tambien hizo grandes progresos con sus poderes, incluso llegó a no necesitar las gafas pero, por si acaso, solo se las quitaba para leer los cuentos que Luss le traía de sus viajes por toda Italia. En definitiva con sus mas y sus menos la infancia de Yuss fue feliz.

**Bien he de confesar que me a salido mucho mas largo de lo que pensaba. Al principio pensaba en quedarme por donde llega a la mansión pero me a venido la idea de que Xanxus no aceptaria a nadie asi como asi. Espero que os guste a todos y a todas**


End file.
